In recent years, with rapid development of mobile electronic devices such as cell phone, people demands more and more on various functions of display device, for example, auto-brightness adjustment of display device, which is considered as a commonly used one.
Relevant arts disclosed a display device (such as a cell phone), on a housing of which a photosensitive unit is mounted. The photosensitive unit senses light intensity outside, and feed the light intensity back to a control component, which control light intensity of backlight source according to the light intensity, so as to adjust display brightness of the display device.
In the manner of controlling light intensity of backlight source as described above, the display device can sense light intensity outside through a photosensitive unit mounted outside and adjust display brightness according to the light intensity outside, so as to obtain auto-brightness adjustment. However, the cost is high.